The present invention relates generally to the field of computer hardware architecture, and more particularly to validation software.
Validation, also referred to as software quality control, is the process of checking that a software system meets specifications and that it fulfills its intended purpose. It is normally the responsibility of software testers as part of the software development lifecycle. Validation checks that a computer hardware or software design satisfies or fits its intended use. In other words, software validation ensures that a product has been built according to the requirements and design specifications, and ensures that the product actually meets a user's needs.